Trying New Things
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: Bunnymund and his problems with his choice in foods.


...

Bunny was walking one day while eating a carrot. Jack Frost then came by.

"What do ya want ya ol' Frostbite?" Bunny asked irritated by the sudden cold weather.

"Why do you always eat carrots?" He asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Why do you always get on me nervous?" Bunny asked right back still walking and eating a carrot.

Jack touched Bunny with his staff and it made Bunny even colder. Bunny shivered and turned quickly.

"Why don't you bother some where else?" Bunny yelled.

Jack then flew off. Bunny sighed in relief. He turned to see if Frosty was really gone. He was. Bunny then turned back around only to be face-to-face with Jack.

"I'm still here. And I still want to know why you always eat carrots?"

"I'm a bloody Bunny!"

Jack couldn't take him seriously with a carrot in Bunny's mouth.

"Oh, right okay. I guess, But It is still confusing based on your a kangaroo."

Bunny's blood boiled like lava. He was about to disassemble that frosty snowflake , but then the northern lights showed.

Stuff just got _real._

...

Workshop!

"I'm leavin'!" Bunny yelled.

When he and snowflake got to the workshop, they had expected something important to be discussed but all there was a butt load of fruit on the table.

North had said it was time to try new things. Tooth wasn't so excited because there was too much sugar with the strawberries. Sandy was about to fall asleep and Jack was eating and apple.

"Where did ya get that blimey thing?"" Bunny asked Jack.

Jack shrugged and studied the apple. "Y'know... I really have no clue. One second I was flying around watching everyone's boring expressions then BOOM, there's an apple in my hand. Y'wanna try it?"

"No! No thank ya mate." Bunny refused.

"I'll stick with me carrots."

"Bunny, we have fruit here so you could try new things besides carrots." Tooth said with a light smile.

"Why?" Bunny asked. He wasn't in the mood to try something new.

"C'mon! Try this!" Tooth shoved and orange in Bunny's face. He leaned away and hopped back a few feet.

"Ya gotta try something." North told Bunny with a Banana in hand.

"Try this?" North asked.

Bunny huffed knowing he wasn't going to get out this if he ran away. He reached for the banana in North's hand. Before he almost grabbed the banana he made a run for it.

But North grabbed the scruff on Bunny's neck and made him fly backwards to the table.

"I don't wanna try a crikey thing here! I will glady stick me carrots!" Bunny yelled. He made a run for it again. This time not being caught by North but by Tooth and Jack.

Jack froze Bunny's feet tot he ground.

"What the heck did ya do that for?" Bunny yelled furiously.

Jack shrugged. Now he held a star fruit.

"You should try this star fruit."

"I said no. Now please let me go! I have to... fix up for easter!" He yelled.

"Easter isn't for 146 days. You have time. Now eat Kangaroo." Jack told Bunny.

"Fine then... Give me that bloody banana." He said. A yeti gave Bunny a banana.

Bunny stared at it. It looked too... yellow. It's green and black dots on it told Bunny that this was not a ripe banana. He didn't want to eat let alone try it. But his friends wouldn't stop bothering him if he didn't try it. He unwrapped the banana. Then and Idea came to mind.

Bunny then broke free from the ice that held his feet down and ran away, making sure that the others couldn't catch him.

"Sandy!" He heard North say.

Perfect.

Then everything went black for Bunny.

...

When bunny woke, he was in his guest room. The warmth refreshed him of what had happened earlier.

He had successfully gotten away and knocked out, all because he didn't want to eat a blimey banana.

It worked perfect.

To be honest, Bunny never liked the fruit they had on the table. He only liked vegetables and Mango. Any other fruit he absolutely hated. And he always ate carrots because it was his favorite vegetables, and that every time he had a carrot he was around the guardians.

North came in the room, he held a banana and a smile was on his face. The others came into the room.

"How about this?"

Bunny curled up in his bed and moaned.

This was going to be a long rest of the day.

...


End file.
